


我们还不懂爱情

by sesamelight



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesamelight/pseuds/sesamelight
Summary: 林哈尔特在光柱落下之时，对卡斯帕尔说出了真心话
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 8





	我们还不懂爱情

**Author's Note:**

> 银雪线。标题来自于水野美波老师胃疼漫画《我们还不懂爱情》，和本文其实没有任何关系，我就是想不出题目了

“我想我大概是爱上你了。”

此时梅利塞乌斯正淹没在一片火海中，爆炸轰鸣与士兵们震惊的呐喊近乎要冲破耳膜，林哈尔特却拉住卡斯帕尔的手，轻轻地在他耳边说道。

他并非想要告诉卡斯帕尔什么事情，这句话不受他控制地脱口而出，或许只是被热浪冲昏了头脑……他未曾打算从面前的人身上得到任何回应——手被挣开又被反握住，他看见卡斯帕尔的头发有一小撮上跳着小小的火星，双颊尽是泥土与血液的混合物，还有一片看起来有些夸张的红晕。这显得有点滑稽，这可能是一个捉弄他的好时机，林哈尔特想。

“——我也是！”

这声音的确是卡斯帕尔，毫无疑问正是他的卡斯帕尔，像是要用掉他全身力气一样地大喊着。这种近乎要将整个人要融化掉的感觉，一定是火焰正在逐渐往身边蔓延的缘故。

好吧，现在他也不太确定到底是谁被谁捉弄了。

*

仅仅是一瞬间，这座坚固的要塞就被从天而降的光柱所摧毁。老师匆匆带领军队后退，在现状下，即使帝国最后一道防守已经被突破，也没有办法向帝都前进了。何况军队的物资和补给都已经不足以支撑这一段长途跋涉，西提斯提议先退回到密尔丁大桥，后续的行动等到那时再做商议。

”总之，这就是现实了。我们要后退。"老师目光低垂，走在队伍的最前面，“毫无疑问，这会是一段艰辛的行军路，大家也要做好准备。“

林哈尔特用袖子擦了擦脸。从要塞退出来后，他甚至没能来得及清洗一下自己。用这种袖子擦的话搞不好还会变得更脏，但也聊胜于无。

手刚放下来的瞬间就被缠住了。卡斯帕尔在他稍前的地方，面无表情地走着。不，这并不是卡斯帕尔的一贯做法，林哈尔特倒也没有疲惫到需要被他拉着走的地步。

“做什么……”林哈尔特喃喃道。卡斯帕尔的手套是用很硬的布料制成的，粗大的线头撑了出来，甚至让林哈尔特的手心感到痒痒的刺痛。

“什么做什么……！”卡斯帕尔说。这稍微有点太大声了，林哈尔特想。从他的视角来看，映入眼帘的只有卡斯帕尔涨红的耳尖。下一秒卡斯帕尔便皱着眉转过了头，把两人交缠在一块的手举了起来，像是在质问对方一样吼道：“明明，是你说的……难道连拉个手都有意见吗！？”

啊，看到了。这脸可真是有够红的啊。

林哈尔特当然没有忘记自己刚刚说的话。不知怎的，在那一瞬自己甚至忘掉了这句话对于两人的意义。就这样地轻率地说出来难道不会破坏这段好不容易复原的关系吗？在分离的五年间，林哈尔特百无聊赖地躺在自己空旷房间的大床上，脑袋昏昏沉沉，想的尽是些这样的事情。结果他始终没能对再次见面的好友说点什么，直到刚才……

还以为是一场梦呢！人在梦里常常会毫无理由地做一些莫名其妙的事情。林哈尔特以为自己又在战场上睡着了，这也并非什么罕见的事情。

只是……眼前的这双手。

“抱歉。”林哈尔特说，“嗯…那就保持这样吧。继续牵着。”他反过去握紧了对方。

卡斯帕尔傲慢地哼了一声，“抓紧了！我走得可比你快多了！”

林哈尔特笑了。他迈出有些沉重的步伐，这旅途对他来说一定不会是后退，而是前进。

*

为什么要在那个时候说呢？这么重要的话语，应该在更好的时间里告诉对方才对。回忆起来，脑海里满是尖叫，怒吼，倒塌的房屋，噼里啪啦燃烧着的树木，和那句不合时宜的“我也是”。

那里是梅里塞乌斯。曾经有几次，林哈尔特被贝尔谷里斯伯爵带到过这个地方，当然，是和卡斯帕尔和他的哥哥一起。后来海弗林格伯爵与送林哈尔特回家的贝尔谷里斯伯爵大吵一架，林哈尔特拉着卡斯帕尔的衣服，把他往一旁带，静静地看着这场争吵逐渐落下帷幕。

十几年前的记忆早已变得模糊不清。那个时候，他一定都没有越过那道城门，不管卡斯帕尔如何劝说他，只要再往前走一点点，就是古隆达兹平原。彼时林哈尔特沉醉于梅里塞乌斯城里的军事著作，根本没打算挪步，即使卡斯帕尔说古隆达兹平原是世界上最大的平原，是世界上最美丽的地方。

“有多美呢？”林哈尔特眨眨眼。

“比皇城的十倍还要美！”卡斯帕尔做着夸张的手势。

很多年后，林哈尔特再次站上古隆达兹的土地，满地的残尸骸骨令他头昏脑胀，无论如何，这都与卡斯帕尔所讲大相径庭。这只是一个亡灵纠缠之地。从千百年以前开始，就一直都是如此。

那日，他被卡斯帕尔拉到城墙上面，远处山峦起伏，即将要驻守要塞的新兵们来自古隆达兹，正沿着辽阔的大路气势磅礴地往这边走来，卡斯帕尔兴奋地几乎要把他举起来，激动地要他快看快看。和卡斯帕尔相反，林哈尔特竟然看着他发起了呆，夕阳把他的轮廓照的更加柔和，林哈尔特突然觉得卡斯帕尔一定是个比帝国的皇女还要可爱的小孩。（虽然他从未见过那位深闺之中的女孩。）

……如果要说“我爱你”的话，果然还是在这种气氛下会比较好吧？可是，对于十岁的小孩而言，“我爱你”又能意味着什么呢？这从来都不是他们需要知道的事情。

在加尔古玛库的废墟中瞥见卡斯帕尔的时候，也许才是适合说出这句话的一个好机会。他当时被卡斯帕尔抱了个满怀，毛毛剌剌的脑袋垂在他的肩膀上，轻微地颤抖着，盔甲叮当作响。卡斯帕尔就这样一言不发地紧紧搂着他——这对于这家伙来说是多么地不寻常啊。林哈尔特想象过无数次再次见到他的场景，却从未想到这个人会如此安静地拥抱自己。

他把手放在卡斯帕尔的后背，明明周围刀光剑影，吵闹不堪，可卡斯帕尔的心跳却是如此清晰。只是这样的一个拥抱，就已经弥补了五年间每一个令他辗转反侧的夜晚。应该要说点什么，必须要说点什么，林哈尔特想，感到喉咙深处一阵干渴。但即使听到卡斯帕尔用沉闷的声线说“我好想你”，林哈尔特还是没能告诉他自己最想要告诉他的事情。

他早就不是那个在城墙上望着卡斯帕尔的侧脸出神的孩子了，可他依然没能完全理解“我爱你”的含义。这份想念并非一定是爱，而林哈尔特也需要再多阅读一些关于这方面的书籍，等到那个时候，他才能再次面对卡斯帕尔，再去面对他自己。而仅仅是这一次的良机，就算错失也没有关系。

庆祝新生军结成的那天晚上也是同样。那晚，加尔古•玛库的食堂里举行了一场宴会。说是宴会，其实也不过是一场普通的聚餐，因为物资不足，食物甚至还没有他们学生时代的聚会丰富。不同的是，老师竟然亲自去市集上买来了一些酒，告诉大家，只要不影响到明天的训练，就可以喝个尽兴。

林哈尔特独自一人坐在一旁。他虽并非那种酒量极差的人，只是稍微喝一点睡魔就会不受控制地将他吞噬，因此他只要了小半杯，蜷缩在角落看着兴奋的众人。他眯着眼睛往向大厅的另一侧，卡斯帕尔正在和多洛缇雅跳舞，尴尬地转着圈圈。卡斯帕尔的脚步明显不稳，不是往多洛缇雅身上靠，就是挽着她的手向反方向倒。他俩迟早会摔倒在一起，林哈尔特想道。像是察觉到了他的微妙情绪，多洛缇雅露出了她最擅长的魅惑笑容，踏着优雅的舞步把卡斯帕尔拖到他的面前，转身又搂住了菲尔迪南特的腰，再次汇入人群之中。卡斯帕尔挠挠头，径直走向他身边的座位坐下，趴在桌子上看着林哈尔特，双颊发红，嘴角上扬的弧度和林哈尔特梦中所现如出一辙。

林哈尔特本来想说，被你这样看着感觉还挺恶心的，可这故意逗弄人的话还没能拼凑完整的句子，他就看见卡斯帕尔的脸庞被无限放大，甚至能在那双湛蓝的瞳孔中望见自己慌张失措的模样。老师买的酒尽是些便宜货，卡斯帕尔身上自然也带着这股廉价的味道，一定是这种暧昧的气氛使然，比起厌烦，林哈尔特反而有些向往这样的味道。……会是什么呢？在这个没有一丝视线会投来的角落里，只属于两人的秘密空间……林哈尔特倒也不介意被卡斯帕尔先下手为强，即使他对这一切抱着并不确定的态度。他闭上了眼。

“林哈尔特……”卡斯帕尔说，“我……”

他还在傻笑着，额头却“铛”地一声砸在了林哈尔特的脑袋上。林哈尔特吃痛地哼了一声，低头便看见卡斯帕尔脸朝下地趴在自己腿上。这家伙，怪不得脸红成那副样子，完全是醉得一塌糊涂。林哈尔特不禁失笑，这家伙，明天早上一定会被老师好好教训一顿。他有节奏地轻轻拍打着这人的肩膀，一边想着得快点让他从自己腿上爬开，一边慢慢地让睡魔涌了上来。

卡斯帕尔当时想说什么？绝不会是什么能让林哈尔特开心的话。大约是“哈哈哈林哈尔特你连眼睛都没完全睁开耶好搞笑”或者“本大爷刚刚的舞姿如何，不输给帝都的歌姬大人吧”亦或是“林哈尔特你真闷，也出来一起跳舞嘛”。因为卡斯帕尔就是这样一个无趣的家伙，面对别人再明显的暗示也熟视无睹。不幸的是，林哈尔特也无药可救地喜欢他这份无趣。

真是毫无来由，又让人不明所以的一份感情啊。

*

“所以说…你就是那个意思吧？”

决定退回密尔丁大桥的那天晚上，卡斯帕尔在帐篷里这样对他说。

“我可是清清楚楚地听到了！你说…你……”卡斯帕结结巴巴，比起白天抓着林哈尔特的手不放的样子，他的自信已经被消耗得所剩无几了。

林哈尔特饶有兴趣地看着他，试图从他的表情中找出破绽来。

“你确实听到了，你还回应我了。”他说。嘴唇几乎没有动，“我说我爱你。”

“……呃！就是这个！你没在耍我吧！”卡斯帕尔撅起嘴。他从小就是这样，赌气的时候，打架输掉的时候，林哈尔特光顾着看书忘了他的存在的时候，他总是摆出一张这样的脸。林哈尔特觉得他像一只忘掉自己体型已经变大，非要往小小的洞口钻的犬——明明早就不是适合做这种表情的年龄了。林哈尔特忍不住笑了起来。

“没在耍你。”他抚上卡斯帕尔的脑袋，他的头发没有想象中的刺人，留长的一边甚至还有几分柔软。“虽然很突然，但我也不是那种糟糕到在那个时候还开玩笑的人吧。”

卡斯帕尔顺从地低下头，目光聚焦在林哈尔特的鞋子上。

“那我们现在是……。”他突然说，不合时宜地举起拳头，“……是恋人了！”

“你还可以再大声一点，反正你看起来也不像是害怕在深更半夜被人听到的样子。”

“我觉得恋人这个词听起来感觉还是有点恶心。”卡斯帕尔嘿嘿笑着说，对他的嘲讽熟视无睹，“不过怎样都行啦！我想要和你一直呆在一块。”

他似乎已经控制不住自己的笑了，也或许他根本没打算控制。真好啊，林哈尔特想，这样的夜晚真是温馨又美好。他想要去抱抱卡斯帕尔，如果能就这样拥抱着沉入梦乡，那就更是再好不过了。

林哈尔特本来想要伸出双臂的，可他却看到卡斯帕尔的笑容在红色的烛光中逐渐闪烁模糊，尖锐的铠甲反射着这令人焦虑的光芒。林哈尔特禁不住想到梅利塞乌斯，那个千百年间守护者阿德剌斯忒亚的老将军，在熊熊燃烧的火焰中坍塌，正如现在这红烛的光华围绕着他们俩个人，在狭小的空间里弥漫泛滥。他看到他和卡斯帕尔曾经在上面嬉笑玩耍的城墙被灰烟笼罩，被爆炸轰得粉碎。他又开始想念那些藏在里面的书了，现在一定全都化为了灰烬。城内的粮仓火光冲天，草地上不再停有蝴蝶和飞鸟，那棵让卡斯帕尔摔到骨折的大树也不知所踪。这座城和他的记忆，最终还是落得如此下场。

多洛缇雅总是说他太关心这些无关紧要的建筑物，而不是真正的去关心其他人。多么奇怪的一件事啊，他为什么要在梅利塞乌斯毁灭之时告诉卡斯帕尔他爱他呢，灭亡与爱并不是能那么简单就能联系到一起的事物。

林哈尔特再也看不见卡斯帕尔的脸了，他扭曲成模糊的一团，在林哈尔特的眼中不断地拆解又重塑。他努力地试图辨清面前蓝发男人的双瞳，可泪水却不由分说地落下，滴落在卡斯帕尔的手指边缘。他不知道自己已经多久没有这样哭过了，真是太不像他了。

“林哈尔特……”卡斯帕尔不知所措地捧着他的脸颊，语气温和了下来，“对不起，我是说错话了吗？啊！对不起！我总是这样！上次贝尔娜提塔也骂了我一顿……”

“不，不是。”林哈尔特忍不住低头，如果可以永远把脸埋在卡斯帕尔的手中就好了，如果这份温度可以永远为他停留就好了。

“…我一定是太开心了。” 

*

经过三天的路程，新生军终于退回到了密尔丁大桥。彼时是玫瑰色的大河，现在却显得愈发清澈。林哈尔特远远望向河的对岸，如果现在老师能腾得出让他去买一根鱼竿的钱，他就能在河边呆上一整天，而不是坐在附近村落泥泞的地上，昏昏欲睡地开着无聊的军事会议。

他们竟然决定休整几日便直接往帝都出发。明明前不久才遭遇了光柱的袭击，连那光柱就近来自何方，由何人制造都不晓得，却执意前往安巴尔，毫无疑问，是一个相当冒险的行为。林哈尔特当然也希望能快点到达帝都，不管是死是活，要是能早点结束这一切就好了。这场已经进行了五年的战争，不知怎的，竟又让他变得焦急起来了。

“林哈尔特，别老坐着了。“卡斯帕尔撑着膝盖从草地上站起来，”等会轮到我们巡逻，先到周围走一走熟悉一下情况吧。“

林哈尔特将中心放在卡斯帕尔的前臂，扶着他跌跌撞撞地站了起来：”唉。走了这么久，亏你还能这样精力过剩。我真算是佩服你了。“

附近是一块小树林，难得的幽静，骑士们把马匹拴在树桩上，玛丽安奴站在前方，双手安抚着躁动不安的马儿。她瞧见了并排向此处走来的两人，拿手挡着自己的半边脸，羞涩地冲两人笑了笑。还没等卡斯帕尔举起手向她打招呼，蓝发少女便急急忙忙地放下马儿用的食盆，提着裙子匆匆离开了。

“喔！林哈尔特！你把她吓到了！。”卡斯帕尔转过头说，“肯定是因为你像个图谋不轨的坏蛋一样，总是对她纠缠不休。”

绝对与我无关。林哈尔特想。玛丽安奴早习惯了自己对她的纹章死缠烂打的询问，才不会因为远远地看到他，就这样慌慌张张地逃跑。玛丽安奴和希尔妲的帐篷就在林哈尔特帐篷的旁边，她会离开的理由一目了然。全都是卡斯帕尔的错。

“我说你啊，不要再老去烦扰她了。”卡斯帕尔百无聊赖地撕着一块剥落的树皮，“女孩子嘛，总是会有一些不愿意告诉别人的事情的。”

“嫉妒？”林哈尔特歪着头看他。这个角度正好能看见卡斯帕尔头顶乱翘的发尾，等会非得给他好好梳一下才行。

“……林哈尔特。”卡斯帕尔举起双手，眉心卷成一个小漩涡，脸颊微微泛红，“我严肃地告诉你，禁止你这样逗我。我可不是个会任你捉弄的笨蛋！“

林哈尔特笑了：”对不起。因为你的反应很好笑，有点忍不住。“他牵起卡斯帕尔的手，像是要给予安慰一样，用拇指揉搓着对方的掌心。

”也许就是吧。“卡斯帕尔闷闷地说道。

”是什么？“

”……嫉妒？之类的。还有多洛缇常说的……不安全感？“卡斯帕尔挠挠后脑勺，”乱七八糟的，我不清楚！总之是类似的感觉。大概，是对玛丽安奴，或者对你……“

”……“林哈尔特眨了眨眼。

”你晓得我考虑不了复杂的事情！“卡斯帕尔忽然凑近他的脸庞，又退缩回去，”这不是很正常的事情嘛，因为我爱你！才不是你能拿来嘲笑我的东西。我只是很有男子气概地大方承认了而已。”

啊。这就是真实感。那句“我也是”确确实实地变成了“我爱你”传入了林哈尔特的耳中。他从梅利赛乌斯的毁灭中，看到了自己的毁灭，也看到了卡斯帕尔的毁灭。连千年的古城也会因某个人的一句话而毁于一旦，他和卡斯帕尔之间脆弱的红线更是不堪一击。他希望能再与卡斯帕尔站在城墙上遥望古隆达兹，能每天在他的怀抱中沉眠，能醉醺醺地和他躺在草地上数星星，能和他在没有人看得见的树林中，交换一个缠绵的亲吻。这不是爱恋吗？这难道不是爱恋吗？这还能称得上是别的什么东西呢？

一定是从很久很久以前就爱上卡斯帕尔了。模糊而不确定的感情，不知道究竟要被叫做什么才好的感情，被神秘的光柱炸了个粉碎，坍塌的城墙如同他损坏的外壳，小心翼翼隐藏着的真心露了出来。所以林哈尔特说了。即使四周一片火海，热浪席卷着这篇大地，无数的平民在苦痛中挣扎，他还是说了。他痛苦的、破碎的真心，告诉卡斯帕尔他爱他，却只是被卡斯帕尔轻巧地接住了。

梅里塞乌斯的毁灭和他的爱情，一定是相辅相成的。直到刚才，他才明白自己行动快于意识的意义，这一次，他会让行动和意识变得同步起来。

于是他用手轻轻抵住卡斯帕尔的下巴，深情地吻了他。像是他的汗水，又像是泥土的味道，或者是血腥味，他都不在乎，他只是不停地吻者卡斯帕尔，直到他们呼吸困难，再也无法给予彼此氧气为止。

“我想我爱上你了。”林哈尔特说，气喘吁吁。他想自己现在的样子一定是狼狈不堪，头发被卡斯帕尔拨得凌乱不看，眼神迷离，红晕泛滥。

“我也是。”卡斯帕尔有些困惑，但他还是露齿而笑，脸红扑扑的，尖锐的虎牙让林哈尔特想要再次触碰的心蠢蠢欲动，“哈！我现在觉得搞不好我一个人就能攻下帝都耶！”

“你在说傻话。”林哈尔特也笑了。

“只要你再给我一个亲亲，我绝对，就可以！”

“……还亲亲……你以为自己今年多大啊……”

即使如此，林哈尔特还是给了他第二个吻，还有第三个，第四个……在攻下帝都后，一定还会有更多，更多。

*

“林哈尔特，你好没劲啊！别看书啦！”小小的卡斯帕尔扶着护栏，嘟着嘴不安分地把腿甩来甩去，“梅利塞乌斯这么好的地方，不看看看风景就太可惜了！”

“……你就这么喜欢这里吗？”林哈尔特坐在地上，翻着书页，头也不回地问他。

“非常喜欢！你知道呀，我爸爸是驻守在这里的大将军，以后我哥哥也会是这样的大将军，我就能常常来这里玩了！士兵们都认得我了，因为我老是混进他们的训练营……”

“你真可怜。”林哈尔特说。

“为什么？”卡斯帕尔轻轻地跳了一下。他比林哈尔特矮一点，但是他相信总有一天他会比林哈尔特高出一个头的。

“这里永远不会成为你的所有物，不管你有多喜欢它。”林哈尔特又翻了一页，看起来不像是读进去了的样子，“你进个城门都要走那么复杂的一串程序。我担心你搞不懂这个，以后就再也没法来这儿了。”

“这我早就知道了，我才不在乎嘞。”卡斯帕尔用鼻子哼了一声，“我会靠自己成为一个厉害的大将军，比我爸爸还要厉害得多的那种，我也会有一个我的要塞！帮帮我嘛！”

“我实在想不到我能帮你做些什么。反正我是绝对不会帮你处理文书之类的东西的，看起来就很麻烦。”林哈尔特盯着卡斯帕尔的眼睛说。

“你特别聪明！厉害的大将军就是需要一个聪明的手下！”卡斯帕尔说，“而且我很爱你！你也很爱我！我们是好朋友，好朋友之间就是要互相帮助的！”

“我才不是你的手下呢。”林哈尔特皱眉，抬头望着卡斯帕尔。火红的夕阳像是要将这座城烧起来一般，而卡斯帕尔的脸庞却出奇地温和宁静，林哈尔特不知是对着什么出了神。

“既然你这么说了，那我就帮帮你吧。除了处理文书。”

“好耶！林哈尔特！谢谢你！”

卡斯帕尔的笑声在他耳边萦绕着，就像睡眠和美梦一样令他感到无比地安心。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你的观看
> 
> casphardt的简中文学真的好少。饿得不行了只好割点难吃的腿肉，伤心了


End file.
